


Fluffy

by isawthewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bath, Bathing, Body Hair, F/F, Hair Kink, Incest, Light Petting, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty, Taboo, hairy armpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Cat and Arya enjoy their usual bathtime, but Arya begins to notice differences
Relationships: Arya Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark
Kudos: 23





	Fluffy

Though to the public eye, the young Stark girls were distant from their parents. Especially Arya. She was the most rebellious of all, and hardly ever seen where she was supposed to be. The public of Winterfell would have been very surprised indeed to learn that her mother, Cat, had personally chosen to bathe Arya, even as she now reached the age of 11. Each member of the Stark family had maids and servants to help them of course, but Cat had always enjoyed these moments with her youngest daughter. Sansa had always thought it to be a little strange, but Ned didn't mind and no one was to believe that there was anything untoward about it. Of course, there was always whispers from the maids that not all was as innocent as it seemed.

Arya particularly enjoyed these moments with her mother, although their relationship was strained due to her maturing and desire to be alone, to do everything herself. But sharing a bath with her mum had become so normalised and natural... she even looked forwards to it. Cat had enjoyed watching Arya grow, and noticed the changes in her body which was soon to enter puberty, but not before Sansa would reach hers. 

On one evening, as Cat stripped down to nothing, she slowly entered the warm, perfect water and stood there at knee height. In this moment, before Arya would enter, she enjoyed reflecting on her own figure. She had always been slim and that had never changed, but of course her age was taking it's toll. Her breasts had thinned too, but since she never fed her children herself, she managed to keep firmer breasts than many other women of her age, as Ned would often comment as they made love. She had always been confident in her own body, and had also enjoyed the liberating feeling of allowing her body hair to grow, particularly in her pubic regions. She had always kept a short amount of hair in her armpits, and a thick brown tuft above her special region.

Arya entered, finally, and smiled slightly as she took in the familiar sight of her nude mother. “Late.” Cat spoke softly, holding out her hand to beckon her daughter in. “Sorry. Been... busy.” the very young girl replied, and Cat could notice the dirt on her hands, and her bare feet. Cat rolled her eyes at this typical sight before her. Having already removed her footwear, Arya set about removing her leggings as her mother looked on. Cat knew height was not a gift given to her youngest daughter, but she had enjoyed observing her slim legs growing somewhat, and today they looked their best. Slim, and firm, toned slightly from all her walking and running. Arya had no shame when it came to stripping in front of her mum, though even at the age of 11, most girls would desire to be alone. 

Once her leggings were removed completely, Arya, with nothing else on underneath, paused for a moment. “Mummy. I was wondering about something...” she looked across to Cat, eyes locked onto the hair her mother had above her not-so-private area. “Get in, first, love.” she replied as she she lowered herself into the water properly, her nipples just exposed above the depth. Arya giggled slightly and tore off her tunic, revealing a chest as flat as her younger brothers, and pea-sized pink nipples which Cat always enjoyed seeing. Though quite boyish in her nature, Arya's womanly parts were blossoming well. One day, perhaps, she'd make a very good wife, and a very good child-bearer. Now nude, she made haste into the tub and Cat flinched as her small body sent a splash of water towards her. She was never graceful about such things.

Cat pulled her daughter in close immediately, eager to get her hands on her, and used her wet hands to comb through her short hair delicately. Arya leaned back into her mothers chest, her head turned slightly to the right, enjoying being cradled. Her mothers touch always made her feel special and warm inside, and as the months went on she noticed a different feeling, a tingling sensation inside of her, something she couldn't explain or understand. All that mattered was that she liked it. Arya placed her hands on her mothers thighs, setting off that tingling sensation within her too. “What was you wandering, dear?” she whispered, placing a kiss on the side of her face and continuing to wash her hair.

“Well. It's about us, our differences.” Arya began, her fingers now playfully stroking the skin on her mothers thighs. Cat really enjoyed that. This conversation would have to come one day, the mother thought, but she didn't expect it quite yet. She hadn't even had it with Sansa. But naturally Arya was the most inquisitive and curious of the two sisters, so she weren't too surprised. “Which differences, love?” Cat asked, a finger twirling a strand of hair lazily. “Why do you have hair, and I don't?” the child asked and Cat paused. That wasn't quite what she had expected, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Cat spun Arya around, giggling, and she placed her hands on her mothers hips now, the water letting her float just a little. “Body hair, do you mean?” Cat smirked, raising her arms so her armpit hair was visible.

“Yeah! You have hair under your arms and on your minge, but I don't?” Arya than raised her right hand and reached into her mother's armpit, feeling the damp hair for herself. “Why don't I?” Arya followed up, and Cat had to try and ignore how being touched under her armpits raised lust within her. “It's simple, love. I'm a woman, you're a child. Soon enough you'll bloom, and hair will appear all over. Women typically don't enjoy having body hair. But us Starks can be different.” she explained, her arms still raised pushing her nipples higher out of the water as she continued to comb the hair of her youngest. “Does Sansa have a fluffy minge?” Arya asked casually, moving her other hand to the other armpit and massaging slightly. Cat could hardly stifle a moan.

“Sansa will, but only a little, and I don't think she's quite the type to let it grow any more. She's very girly, unlike you.” Cat smiled, but the truth was Sansa hadn't shared a bath with her for many years. The development of her body under her clothes was a mystery to her. Arya giggled. “Yeah, it wouldn't suit her.” as she said this, Arya pushed herself up to her feet, her slender frame dripping, now exposed fully to her mother. Arya's bellybutton was level with Cat's eyeline, and she couldn't help but lean forwards and plant a small kiss on the smooth stomach of the child. “I want a fluffy minge!” Arya spoke with excitement, and Cat could just see the puffy lips of her daughter and felt a lust so strong and so forbidden it could have overwhelmed her. Cat raised her hands to the girl's hips and held tightly. “Yes, love, you will one day. But right now, you're too young.” her right hand moved inwards slightly, as if the child's vagina was magnetic to her.

Arya kept her hands on her mothers shoulders for balance as once again she leaned in and kissed her tummy, making Arya blush and giggle. Her body tingled, especially between her legs and a fire raged in her stomach. “I want bigger boobs, too. Like yours.” and without warning, Arya reached down and cupped her mothers breasts with her delicately small hands. “Oh!” Cat couldn't help but moan. It wasn't the first time she had done this, of course, in fact Cat tried to encourage as much contact as possible, but this time it seemed more romantically charged. Cat raised herself a little so the girl could have more access, and she threw her head back with her eyes closed as Arya's fingers traced her skin, toying with her stiffening nipples. 

Arya did not understand what it meant to touch somebody else in this way, but Cat knew all too well. There was just no helping it. She enjoyed what she enjoyed, and as long as it never went further than this, what a mother did with her daughter was no ones business but their own. “Play with me, love, the way you always do...” she instructed, sinking into a state of bliss. Arya giggled, enjoying making her mother feel relaxed, and ran her hands across her mothers breasts, squeezing and stroking as she went. Cat let her hand sink back into the water, and underneath the bubbles and soap where it couldn't be seen, a finger found her clit and began to stroke it, mimicking the patterns and pace of her child's hands on her breasts. “Play with mummy...” she whispered, before shuddering just slightly, silently riding an orgasm in the warm, soothing waters of their bath.


End file.
